One of the major purposes of a brassiere is to maintain an attractive form for the breasts, but another important role is to minimize motion of the breasts during movement. Even when a brassiere is worn, however, the breasts often undergo a great deal of motion during walking or running. Such motion is very great particularly with large-sized breasts, and may not only be uncomfortable but can also contribute to hanging down of the breasts. Methods of attaching brassieres with strong wear pressure have been found to be effective for alleviating such motion, but the comfort during wear is notably impaired by such methods. Also, numerous types of sports bras have been developed as brassieres for alleviating motion of the breasts (PTLs 1 and 2). However, most sports bras have a design that covers the crevice between the breasts in order to minimize motion of the breasts during movement, and lacking a beautiful appearance, they are usually undesirable for ordinary day-to-day use.
There is demand for development of a brassiere that reduces motion of the breasts during moderate routine movements, with the crevice between the breasts opened wide and maintaining beauty appearance, and that also has suitable wear pressure.
PTL 3 proposes a technique for reducing motion of the breasts with a general-purpose brassiere. In this technique, a reinforcing section is provided in the upper cup section and in an oblique direction. In PTL 4, a plurality of tape members are disposed on a side cross.